Crafting -- beYou Chopping Stump
General Information: There is no beYou Level requirement to use Current Version is V3.4 - Last Update 1/30/20 No Mod, No Copy, Transferrable This item has a security access menu (under ADJUST menu) to allow access for All, Owner only, Group. *YOU MUST USE THE ADJUST MENU TO CHANGE THE USER ACCESS SO NO ONE CAN USE YOUR ITEMS. THE DEFAULT IS SET TO ALL SO ANYONE WILL BE ABLE TO USE YOUR ASSETS* Requires the beYou HUD to be worn while using, if you take the HUD off while using then you will be unseated and lose assets. There is a 3% Energy Requirement for using this. This item uses Energy and Hygiene while using.. 1 Cut Wood once chopped yields 6 Chopped Wood. Click here for information on beYou Processed Woods. Requirements: * beYou HUD - If you stand on the stump with no HUD it will stand you up. * beYou Chopping Axe - Requires at least 1 asset. (Each use of the stump only uses 1/3 of an Axe) * beYou Cut Wood - Requires at least 1 asset. How to use: Edit First rez out the beYou Chopping Stump in-world and sit/stand on it. As mentioned earlier, you will need to be wearing the beYou Hud or you will be stood up. Once standing on the stump you will click it to bring up the menu options. * Chop Wood - Click to begin chopping Cut Wood into Chopped Woods. * Stand Up - Unsits you from the stump and resets it. You will lose assets if you click this while in the process of chopping wood. * ADJUST - Only the Owner can click this to set access options. When you click Chop Wood, you get the message 17:24 beYou Chopping Stump: Click the Axe to begin. You can click the Chopping Axe in front of you, a cut wood piece will appear on the stump and the animation will begin. After a minute or so you will get the message 17:25 Chopping Axe: A quick rest for your arm! 17:26 Chopping Axe whispers: Click those two pieces and place them in the basket. -- Click the 2 chopped wood pieces on the ground to continue. After another minute or so you will get 17:26 Chopping Axe whispers: Nice work! One more cut left. 17:27 Chopping Axe whispers: All done! Click the remaining logs to continue. -- Click both of the chopped wood pieces on the ground and you will see the completed message updating your assets after adding the newly chopped wood, 17:27 beYou Wood Basket whispers: You just earned more pieces. Your assets for Chopped Wood has been updated (26) After 3 uses of the Stump, 1 use of a Chopping Axe will be removed from your assets. You will get the following messages. 17:27 beYou Chopping Stump: That was the 3rd chop with that axe, it has been used up.17:27 beYou Chopping Stump: Your assets for beYou Chopping Axe has been updated (36) **REMEMBER** -- If someone else has access and uses your stump, they will be using assets that will be removed from YOUR account and not THEIRS (Cut Wood and Axes) and the finished item (Chopped Wood) will be added to YOUR assets as well. Chopped Wood is a crafting supply and does not expire. To remove them from your assets and deliver to yourself to store or sell, You can use the beYou Crafting Storage Cabinet or the beYou Chopped Wood Packager. Category:Crafting Category:Wood